


A Healer's Saga in Zenith

by crypticpotato



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Multi, eventual romance but it's later def not now, fear the healer, not at the starter, way too many characters in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticpotato/pseuds/crypticpotato
Summary: A confused combat medic is summoned in a different realm, this is her story.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue + Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I thought but I am glad that I finally started writing this! I'm doing this mostly for myself but I hope people also like it! I'll apologize in advance in case I misspelled anything, keep in mind that English is not my first language but I will try my best to not make mistakes :)
> 
> "...Invocadora Letho… Parece tão estranho. Eu também preciso de mais munição para depois..."  
> Translation: "Summoner Letho... Seems so weird. I also need more ammo for later..."

As far as Letho could remember, a bright blue sky and the breeze blowing the grass and shallow pools of crystal water aren't supposed to be what she was seeing around her. It made no sense, the Combat Medic was treating a wounded soldier to get him back on his feet while it was cloudy weather, and after light hit her, she found herself in a different place. With a weapon in her hands and some bloodstains in her military uniform, the medic was confused looking around anxiously, still on the ground. The young woman looked around but seeing the rifle off her comrade who needed her help and the scenario, she was wondering what just happened and why. 

"Ah! You must be the Sacred Summoner! The one from the legends- You don't look that much holier than thou but… it will do! Summoner come here!"

"Move and I will open fire! Start speaking, NOW!"

The brunette did not hesitate to load the rifle and aim at the ginger's head. From that distance and precision, someone's head would fly away…

"Woah woah woah! Calm down! May I explain?!"

"I know you'll explain, I don't like seeing someone's skull being open on the floor!"

"Yikes! Well, this is Askr and we need your help! The Empire of Embla attacked us and according to the legend, those who are called by the Breidablik and attend to its call for their welder are the summoner! You responded to it's call! You're the Summoner- ACK- Why did you shoot?!"

"I ain't joking around ma'am, if I pull the trigger again you won't be alive to complain because I missed that one on purpose! Now, start talking and it BETTER be the truth!"

"Is there ANY other reasoning for lying?! I already explained!"

"... I will not hesitate to shoot if I find out you're lying."

Why that red-haired woman seemed so familiar but yet...so different. The way she portrayed herself was strange, just who would act like that? Holier than thou? Askr? Embla? Just what? The confusion was striking on the Medic's face, she was trembling with fear and nervousness, the feeling of nostalgia and cold hit her all the same. She fell on a shallow pool, and for gods' sake was it winter? It certainly felt like winter for her, even though it was only spring. She couldn't help to think so as Spring in her homeland just felt like Summer 2.0. The woman in front of her, what was her name again? She didn't know but it was like the word was at the tip of her tongue.

"Alright… look, I know you're confused, but my name is Anna. I am the Order of Heroes' Commander from Askr, the kingdom you're in right now. I know it's too much to ask for your help now since you just came, but may we start simple? What is your name?"

"Simple?! What the fuck do you mean by simple?! Why would I even reveal my name to you?! I have no clue who you are and you're telling me that I should fight for...a kingdom unknown no less?! Ma'am go to therapy and get yourself help! Get away from me! I need to go back!"

"Wha- Hey! Summoner wait up! Come on now that's just rude!"

The medic ran away with the rifle in her hands, counting how many bullets were still left. Just what in the bro's name from the sky was all that about? Summoner? Breida... just how do you even spell that? Embla? Askr? What kind of countries are even named like that?! She couldn't understand but all she did was run away while Anna followed her up. She felt bad and guilty for being such an asshole to Anna but she had no clue what was going on. If what Anna said was true, she was going to apologize to her if possible. _If that was true of course._

While she was still running as fast as she could, she realized she, or rather the previous owner had wasted the entire ammo and no packages around her either. Today wasn't a good day. At least, she could still use it to defend herself and she still had her gun and hidden knives somewhere else along her body and uniform, she was a combat medic after all, but she had more first aid rather than guns and grenades. 

_"Fuck!"_

She thought, only to spot an...archer? She wondered why in the ever-loving fuck an archer was-

_**SAP!** _

An arrow almost pierced her shoulder, it’s a good thing the medic was on high alert but it hit Anna on her arm. Luckily it wasn't much grave but still a nuisance and the cries of pain struck the medic's ears. The guilty hit the confused woman so badly that she just stopped running away and discharged at least two shots at the archer and both hit, instantly turning the red archer into worm food. Already knowing it was a confirmed kill, the woman just came back running towards the Commander.

"Alright, what the fuck?! Why did you follow me?! I'm starting to believe it's...real? The blood seems real at least, just like your reaction."

"Yeah? Good, ack, this hurts- at least you're alright but is that guy dead for real? Like, really? What did you do? Wait, you tried to kill me before! Why are you helping me now?"

"Because I'm a medic and you...were speaking the truth. I guess. That archer doesn't seem friendly to us both and even tried to kill me too? Look, I'm sorry, uh, can we start again?"

The woman looked at both of her sides worried and quickly patched up Anna like she was on automatic mode. She was so casual about it and didn't hesitate to help Anna even though she almost shot her head moments ago. At least, Anna had only a grazing shot and was more of a nasty and annoying cut rather than a graver injury and it was being treated with what the summoned confused woman had in hands. The liquid she applied was cold but hot while it simply burned on the cut but it was properly cleaned and ready for the bandaging process. Seeing how professionally it was handled, Anna was surprised.

"I take it you're an experienced healer. Our summoner is truly amazing!"

"Uh…Ma'am that was just a scratch-"

As the brunette and the red-haired girl were talking, a blue-haired young man arrived, he couldn't be older than 18. He was running in white armor and had a blue cape, but his hair had few golden strands. For some reason, she also felt so familiar with him, but just who were they? 

"Commander Anna! Quickly we- uh? Commander, who is she?"

"Oh, right, this is the Summoner…? She never said her name but she is our ally, she just saved me moments ago! Also because she answered Breiðablik's call so technically, that's the Summoner."

"The brei- what? Anyways, uh, the name is...Letho. And you are with Commander Anna, I take it?"

Letho was unsure of who was that teenager in front of her and Anna, but for some reason, she felt he was important. Note to be taken, he was the crown prince of Askr. But everything was still confusing, just what did Anna say? The name wasn't unfamiliar at all and yet it was the first time she ever heard of it. 

"Ah! The ritual did work! My name is Alfonse, the crown prince of Askr. I hope you don't mind lending your strength to us, Summoner."

"Uhm.. what? OH! Damn, forgive my manners, your highness!"

Now that was embarrassing. Did she just say _"Damn, forgive my manners, your highness!"?_ That word choice was certainly out of place. She blushed out of confusion and how awkward it was now. Letho never once in her entire life met a royal and thought she would die without ever meeting one, especially that she came from the poor people's masses. Meeting one just like that was an experience that she wouldn't forget, especially at this moment. She just got summoned into another realm and now has to fight in yet another war. 

Giving a quick look at Alfonse, Letho noticed he had similar garments as Anna's. He was wearing some light and golden armor and had a sword in his hands despite Anna having what could be an ax. The details were quite charming but seemed too royal for her but fit quite perfectly on Alfonse...because he was a prince. On the other side, Letho was wearing some lightly dirty Combat Medic uniform that had few bloodstains, mostly from Anna's cut and from her now most likely fallen comrade. and some mud on her boots. If the mud came from her world or it was from Askr's, she didn't know, but all she knew was that she wasn't on Earth anymore. Was it Heaven? No, Heaven wouldn't have wars. Hell? Too pretty for Hell. Maybe Askr was an actual kingdom and if that was true...then Embla was a menace around.

"Don't worry about that, Summoner. I take it Anna has already explained what is going on?"

"Y-Yes she did. I didn't believe her at first but… it seems so real? If this is a dream then it is far too realistic. But tell me, why would you two bring an ax and a sword to a war? Aren't you too...underequipped? Are you sure wearing an armor will keep you safe? I believe a bulletproof vest should do the trick, especially for you, your highness."

The two Askrians exchanged looks with one another in confusion. What was Letho talking about? Bulletproof vests? Underequipped? Bringing swords and axes to war wasn't a good idea? What was she talking about? More importantly, they had to drive off the Emblian forces from that place and made sure they would survive. Although they had more important matters at hand, they still wondered what was Letho talking about, they understood it was probably things from her world and that didn’t exist in Zenith. 

"Uh...Either way. We gotta get out of here, I think? What is the situation out there, your highness?"

"Well, not that great but nothing impossible. My sister, Sharena, is taking care of it. Summoner, we must meet up with her quickly and free this place from the Emblians!"

"How many archers if any? I took one down just now but are there any others?"

"No, only two axe fighters and a swordsman."

"Hm…"

Letho just accepted her fate of being there, no chance of arguing or complaining. War is knocking at their door and it will kick the door down if they don't answer it. Letho sighed, just how much longer she would have to deal with it? At least, Zenith was something too medieval and outdated. Maybe the battles wouldn't be as bad as the ones in her world. Just maybe. 

Something was snapped within Letho that she just made a few bold orders, were they for the experience or because her gut feeling said so? She didn't know, but it was like a guiding hand pointing out the obvious.

"...Your highness, think you can take down one of the axe soldiers? Anna, you can bring her highness back to safety while I help out your prince."

As Letho presented her strategy, the duo exchanged glances. They not only found their summoner but also gained a strategist who knew what they were doing! Hope truly was the last one to die as they would say. Even though the strange brunette just arrived, she seemed ready for battle and was certain her plan would work efficiently. Letho just prepared her handgun, checking how many bullets she had and she started to fear for the worst: only twelve, not counting the ammo she was carrying herself. If she had only that for war, Letho prayed for herself and was ready to repent over sins, and maybe she would hang out in Heaven. 

"That’s a great idea. A swordsman will have an advantage over an axe soldier and an axe soldier will have an advantage over the lancers. And of course, the lancers will have an advantage over the swordsmen."

"That's...a weird rule but I got isekai-ed to a fantasy and medieval world in a war so I guess I have nothing to say over that."

"What?"

"What? You know it's the truth."

"No no, I don't understand what you just said."

"Ah."

Anna and Letho had a brief chat until Alfonse interrupted them by clearing his throat, signing for them that they should start moving out now. The blue-haired prince had decided to follow Letho's plan as he had no other better idea or even what was their formation, plus Anna being injured with her arm, the least she could do is making sure his sister was alright while the other two most capable currently could deal with the rest. 2 vs 3 didn't sound like a bad scenario and the fact that Letho took down an archer alone with a strange weapon that assembled Breiðablik, then she wasn't as hopeless as she seemed to be. 

As they moved out, they saw a single lancer handling two axe soldiers at once while a swordsman was coming quickly. Alfonse recognized the lancer to be his younger sister, Letho had no clue who she was but she was having trouble keeping up with two axe fighters. Was that the weapon triangle in action? Well, good thing bullets were colorless. 

**BANG! BANG!**

Letho aimed for a quick but certain shot and it certainly bought time for Alfonse to fight the remaining soldiers as Anna would take Sharena away. Letho was trying to aim better so she wouldn't accidentally harm the prince or even kill him, but the lord and the soldier were moving too much to get a certain shot. Instead, she just watched Anna bring Sharena back to safety while Alfonse managed to deal with them just fine, Letho had to admit, they may be from a medieval world but at least they handled swords and lances better than she could ever do. The closest she ever did was the training with a bayonet and it wasn't the same thing. So far, her gun did the work but for how long? Without resources, Letho couldn't fight or even defend herself and that was the last thing she needed in a warzone. 

_"...I wonder if Geneva's Convention still applies here but would I still be under their protection? I just shot down someone… The archer was alright since it was self-defense but come on."_

Letho thought as Sharena was amazed by the Summoner in front of her. It was sort of admiration with curiosity, almost like she was a small child seeing a theme park for the first time and there was a promotion of cotton candy going on. 

"Oh! Oh! Commander Anna! You brought...the Summoner?! Is that her?! She is the Summoner?! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to meet you! My name is Sharena, I'm a princess of Askr! You already met my brother, Alfonse and Commander Anna yeah?"

"Uhm y-yeah I did, your highness. Er… you doing alright? Not harmed? I can patch you up quickly if so."

The medic was quite surprised at Sharena's introduction. She was far more upbeat and friendly than Alfonse and less serious than Anna, Sharena did seem more refined than Letho herself but the enthusiasm and how easy going she seemed to be was the ice breaker. Letho analyzed Sharena's garment and checked for any injuries, which is a miracle considering lancers aren't good against axes. 

_"Unharmed. Oh well good, it's not so easy to get a royal's replacement in case she kicks the bucket. She seems so nice… Too nice for my liking. They're up to something aren't they?"_

Letho thought as Alfonse finally came back and seemed well enough to keep walking and go back to the castle. Letho could see the castle from a distance, if anything, it didn't seem so far, it was close. If only she knew the summoning grounds were also part of the castle and she was inside of its limits already… 

"To think they would attack the Summoning Grounds… Now that's just low even for Princess Veronica. Well, the castle is now safe and I believe Father's troops are handling the rest… And as for you Sharena… don't be so excited over the Summoner, you'll overwhelm her. And be careful to not play friends with Letho too, who knows when she has to leave."

Alfonse seemed wary of Letho, just as Letho was of his...and anything that moved. She didn't even take it as an offense, she wasn't planning to stay in Askr at all. She was scheming her run-away plan to go back to Earth the moment these two slipped, no way she would play Dungeon and Dragons in an expanded reality, she had more things to do. Askr's war was never hers, to begin with, she just wanted to go back to her world and see her homeland coming out victorious from their war. That was where she belonged, not there. She had to escape, ain't no way she was dealing with that nonsense.

"What?! Alfonse! Don't be such a killjoy! Summoner, don't worry about him, okay?"

"Uh? No, it's fine. He has a point, I don't blame him, he is trying to protect you, that's all. I'm sure the crown prince would have to worry about other stuff. Well, where to go now…?"

"I know but still, he shouldn't treat our savior so awfully! This is why you don't get anything nice Alfonse!" 

Before the royal siblings would bicker, Letho just facepalmed. She wasn't going to have it. Gods no, not sibling fights. Enough of it. The fact that she was forcefully pulled away from her world and forced to stay in a medieval world at war was already draining enough for her but she wasn't having any bullshit coming from anyone. Letho spoke to the royal siblings like she was telling them to shut up, though with a better word choice and focusing on their goal at hand.

"Can you two just answer my question? Where are we going now? To the castle? The magical lake? The lost city of Hebeth or to where Judas lost his boots?"

"Judas?"

"Hebeth?"

And now even their culture was different! Truly an isekai and that was a nightmare for Letho. Alfonse was confused by her word choice but at least she had a point, they had to get back somewhere and it was the Order of Heroes' base, the Royal Castle of Askr. Anna and Alfonse just signed for Letho and Sharena to follow them, everything was so new to her while Sharena tried to talk to Letho all the time, which she eventually gave in. The most she could remember, at least. She couldn't remember much about the time she had been summoned in Askr and what she was doing before, but she remembered she was aiding a fellow soldier in a warzone. Was that guy okay? She had no clue who he was, but was he alright-

"THERE THEY ARE! GET 'EM!"

"Oh for fucks sake, again?"

Sharena and Alfonse were ready for the upcoming fight, Anna was injured and with that, she gave the sacred relic to Letho, who now had the hold of that white and golden strange-looking gun. It certainly was something she had used before, maybe it was just the design close to the one she used a while ago. Letho now was bound to another world against her wishes and had to get out of there as soon as possible, but first, get rid of those pesky Emblians.

She felt the overwhelming guilt crush her senses. Did she just kill two men and aided in the death of others? The guilt was far too great and she had no idea on what to do anymore, she felt hopeless but did not dare to show that to the Askrians. And just like that, with her honor crushed and filled with shame and regret, Letho moved out, she had to get Anna somewhere else safer, but when she did not realize it, she wielded Breiðablik and finally opened fire...but only light came out and something out of it. Closer to the royal siblings, the light took the shape of a man until it was easier to see him, the grey hair and the arrows he carried. 

"I...You...Letho you summoned...a hero…"

"Uh what? Wait that's not- Aw crap I forced someone into this fate too?!"

The ginger and brunette exchanged looks as the archer introduced himself as Virion, a noble archer from the Continent of Valm. Before he could even ask anything, Letho just shouted at him to keep his senses on the enemy and that Anna would talk about it later, survival was more important after all. The archer had swift movements and obeyed the Summoner without hesitation. Just what the hell just happened? At least, Alfonse and Sharena had no issues fighting alongside Virion and they quickly cleared the area.

"You truly can use Breiðablik's powers… It's you. You're the savior from the legends."

"The hell…? Ah, no way, impossible. I'm no hero, just a medic and I wanna go back home! Someone from your Order of Heroes can do this because I won't!"

"No one from the Order can use Breiðablik, much less summon a hero! Ha! I never once doubted you were the Great Hero from the Legends! Our Kingdom is safe!"

"...I truly don't have a choice, do I? Fine, I will do it. Gods, what did I just get into?"

Letho sighed hopelessly. She managed to escape from a war...to join another. It was the same as exchanging six bananas for a half dozen. Now, at least and apparently she had a place to live for a while after she was forced to join the Order of Heroes. Clearly, she was very keen on the idea but what was her other choice? Stay without supplies and be persecuted by the Emblians? At least, her work now seemed quite easier…she hoped.

"Our Order is small, but we welcome you, Summoner Letho, with open arms. All that we ask is to summon the heroes so we can aid and free them from Embla."

"Thanks."

The siblings returned with Virion and on their way back to the castle they explained everything, from the start, middle, how Letho appeared and how Virion was summoned.

"The Summoner controlled me from afar due to the contract?"

"Yes… she made you act in accordance to her will due to the contract. I'm afraid it will last for a while due to it's nature."

"Weird flex, but ok."

Alfonse and Virion glanced strange looks at the Summoner's word choice. She certainly had more to see than what the eyes could ever show. She seemed rather tense but tried to show off an easygoing personality, which made Sharena smile. Letho just observed the nature around her. Some trees were just common, others not so much, but common in her world too, just not in her country. Even though she wanted to go back home, she couldn't deny the fact that Askr was stunning. 

"Did you like it here already? Can't wait for you to see the castle!"

Sharena's excited giggles made Letho look at her and smile back. 

"Yeah, I have never seen anything like this before… The air here is so fresh and chill too, I can barely believe it! Is there truly a war going on here?"

"Glad that you liked it! I will show you around the castle, you'll be living there with us! You can see this scenario every day! Just gotta pick your room with a window in that direction!"

"WHAT?! SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW??"

Sharena laughed at Letho's reaction and especially at her word choice but considering her initial reaction, it was something surprising. Letho's words truly were something strange the princess had never ever heard before, but that was the best part of befriending the Summoner. Alfonse could only hope the Summoner wouldn't teach Sharena anything bad while Anna was wondering what she was going to tell King Gustav now. 

On their way to the castle, a portal was spotted open and an Askrian soldier came running, requesting their help at the World of Mystery. Apparently, Embla was already there and had control of The Macedon's Whitewings and Princess Minerva herself alongside Princess Maria. With such a short group they had now it certainly would be tough to fight a literal wyvern knight and girls flying on their pegasi. Letho only hoped the poor animals wouldn't be injured in this cursed process. 

"You said Princess Minerva had an ax yes..? Alfonse, maybe you can handle her since you have a sword? Sharena can handle the pegasi knights but will be tough on her-"

"Hey, Summoner I can fight too!"

"Commander Anna, is your arm even in condition for this?"

Anna only nodded with fire in her eyes out of pure dedication and determination. Letho only sighed, that wasn't the first time she had seen any soldier pull that move, but that wasn't the first time she saw a soldier dying after pulling said move. Letho knew a thing or two because she had seen a thing or two after all.

"Well as long as you stay near me that should do the trick. I know I'm not really with an actual weapon instead of this glowy and golden gacha nerf but I'm still a medic, I will treat the wounded. I believe I have enough bullets to keep Anna safe from any more harm but… I don't think I have more bandages for three people so you guys better be careful out there."

"So you're not just a Summoner but you're also a tactician AND a healer?! You never stop surprising me, Letho! Ooh, I'm going to be your number one fan!"

Sharena was amazed and Alfonse was far more confident they could clear up that area at the World of Mystery with someone intelligent as Letho proved to be, for the time being, not counting on her medical knowledge she spoke of. Having someone fangirling over someone as lame as Letho just made her have a weak and small smug but it was very shy. Truly, this was a different world and different people, Letho never saw herself as someone to be admired, if anything she was a bad role model for children, only getting her life together at adult age but now Sharena was fangirling and Alfonse was starting to trust on her even more as his kingdom and his people were now in her hands.

"Well, shall we go? All we need to do is to keep our Summoner safe and make sure we all try to come back unharmed as possible."

Virion spoke up, getting his arrows ready to fight the Flier Team. Walking towards the portal was exactly what you'd imagine: on one side you could see a different world, the world of Mystery and on the other side, there was the foreign country of Askr. Did Letho just get isekai-ed _twice_?

It was not a difficult deed to notice a literal screeching wyvern with a strong woman holding an ax and shouting orders to invade Askr. The three pegasus knights were also nearby, though their mounts weren't as loud as the wyvern, they seemed swift enough. 

"Wait! Princess Minerva, please reconsider! I am the Prince of the Kingdom you plan on invading! Don't do it, let us just talk!"

"As Princess Veronica told us, we must exterminate Askr and our contract binds us to do so. You don't want us to attack your kingdom? Prove that you're stronger! Whitewings, fight!"

Minerva was definitely not having any of Alfonse's talk, unfortunately. A shame that Minerva was on Virion's aim for quite a while but he had to focus on the others as well, and thus, he started his strikes on the pegasus knights, and with Sharena and Anna's help, it was a breeze to defeat them. 

But as for Minerva, she gave a workout for Alfonse, her defense was something else but it was like she wasn't being attacked at all… Until Letho spotted a small girl similar to Minerva. Was that Princess Maria? What was a child doing on a battlefield? What kind of degeneracy was that to make a child work like that?! The mere thought of facing child soldiers made Letho nauseous, that was a war crime back in her world but apparently, it was common here. She made a mental note for herself to always avoid children and the battlefield together. She had seen cases of it before and thinking about having to strike them down was enough to send shivers down her spine. 

But now that wasn't the time for it, she knew children could be just as dangerous as an adult if they were clever and equipped. Not even giving enough chance for the small girl to act, Letho came sneakily behind her, the little girl didn't even notice the click of the medic's gun made, and within such a short time, a loud bang was heard and Minerva stopped feeling her sister's healing. Letho just hid behind a tree and apologized multiple times and even wiped a few tears off her face. She had no problems killing an adult but a child was something that disgusted her very soul. 

"M-Maria! No!"

The elder princess cried out, but at least, her sister's contract was over and she was finally free, not a slave. Unfortunately, the contract forced Minerva to keep fighting until she was completely exhausted, which didn't take long as Alfonse's special skill was activated and he not only healed his own wounds but also defeated Minerva after some ax and sword clashing with a hint of wyvern screeching. 

"They...they will come back, right?"

"Yes, they will, they're free now! It's for the best that we return to Askr now or else-"

"Hey, you! You with the mask! Why do you keep doing this?!"

Letho was still processing what just happened, thank the gods that the kid would be back to life soon enough and she was even free from that contract. Her conscience was clear but not for a good five minutes. A masked man just grimaced at Letho which made her grimace back as a response. Ain't no way she was letting someone look at her like that and walk away without getting something similar back. 

"Oh, what if I do? What do you want me to do? Close the portals? Hmhm hahaha!"

"I'll remember this treason in our kingdom!"

"Hide behind a mask 'cause he can't face up eh? Anyways, Alfonse, we gotta head back, I see some Emblians marching in Askr…"

After Letho gave another stinky eye to the masked man and he walked away, Alfonse was angry that his country was betrayed just like that, the pact to open and close the portals to many worlds was formed between the two countries and now this war… Literally. The Emblians were marching towards Askr and they were being led by two important figures. Now the quintet running towards Askr, Alfonse finally recognized the lead: no one other than Princess Veronica herself. Her words and acts were clear: her main goal was to just destroy Askr and she wasn't kidding on it, she even had Prince Xander with her, one of the most powerful heroes from the World of Conquest. 

"Hurry hurry, destroy this place, without Askr no one will oppose me-"

"We won't allow it, Princess Veronica!"

"Oh? You're here? Even though I arranged your playdate… and who are YOU, strange person?"

Veronica pointed at Letho, though she thought it was at Virion. 

"Come on just because he has strange hair doesn't mean it's fine to call people like that!"

"Hey!"

"... You're the Summoner from another world. I was speaking to you, not him."

Letho remained in silence until she finally took a glance at Veronica up and down after Virion was annoyed at Letho's remark on his hair, it was completely normal. Now looking at Sharena, she finally spoke up about something in the greatest shit-eating smug she had so far and even pointed back at Veronica. She couldn't care if she was speaking to a princess or not, she wasn't going to let that opportunity pass up.

"And who is this sassy lost child? Go back home kid, wars ain't games for children like you, go play with your Barbie dolls or something, I don't know, I don't speak bourgeoisie- Oh wait the midget is the princess?"

Literally, everyone was shocked, minus Letho, at that comeback, if anything she was surprised that she was speaking to a princess. Veronica had no clue what or who was Barbie but that comment wasn't going to be forgotten so easily, she always snapped her dolls' head when playing and she was going to do the same to that stranger with Breiðablik. 

"Tch, no matter, it means you'll be the first to die together with the prince. Xander! Attack them!"

Good lord Letho, what have you done? Xander and his group against the small team...but if only Veronica and Xander knew what Letho had in hands, she still had 9 bullets after all and no horses were going to be harmed today. 

"Aw someone needs a warm cocoa because your pride had an ouchie?"

Letho thought it was hilarious to see Veronica mad at her comments, Alfonse was panicking and Sharena was in a similar state although she thought it was funny and encouraging as even though they were about to face one of the strongest heroes from the World of Conquest, it was like she always had a plan and that everyone would go back home together.

"Alright… Your highness, Commander, listen, horses don't like the sound of my weapon if they're not used to that, so I'll distract them and you two ambush them. Commander, there is a lancer over there, handle him and Sharena, I'll distract Xander while you take him down, think you can do it? You got a few seconds to answer since they're coming!"

"Understood!"

"Onward now!"

"Here I go!"

"Virion, you give them support from behind and careful!"

Letho ran with Sharena, but she aimed at Xander's shoulders and opened fire only twice and made sure that his horse wouldn't like it, which was true, the animal never heard such a loud sound before and Sharena took that opportunity to deal some damage to that cavalry swordsman, though it was not enough for a complete defeat. Meanwhile, Alfonse was far more skilled with a sword and rushed to take care of Xander, dealing the final blow. Surprisingly enough, the bullet gave some damage to the armor but Xander's shoulder was completely fine.

"At least the horse is doing alright… phew."

Seeing a complete defeat, Veronica sighed and took her leave...somehow.

"Lost again? How sad, I guess I'll console myself with a cup of tea at home."

Sharena was angry at Princess Veronica for doing that, only to be scolded by Anna as she shouldn't act like that while she was working, even Letho herself got a scolding for speaking like that to a royal. Alfonse was more worried about the fate of his kingdom but he thought Letho was indeed bold to ever muster those words.

On their way back, they finally entered the castle. And by Odin's beard that was a huge castle, the decorations were more of a temple rather than a castle, it overwhelmed Letho to just take a look at the ceiling. It was so beautiful and seemed too easy to get lost in there. But thankfully, Sharena, Alfonse, and Anna were there to help out Letho. Even for a medieval castle that had a lot of details and once they finally arrived at the Order's main building, Letho was led to her room but she couldn't ignore a fluffy and white bird peacefully napping on her perch. 

"Oh? That's Feh, our owl messenger! We will check her out later, but first, your way to your new room! And here we are! We can decorate it later on and we also have a uniform for you! I had the feeling you'd be a girl so this is for you!"

Sharena showed off Letho her new garment, it certainly screamed Askr fashion and seemed comfortable but fancy for someone who lived on her paycheck's limit. But she couldn't deny, it was beautiful. She finally took notice of how she was looking and became a bit too self-conscious. 

"It's beautiful! I have never seen anything like that before! Are you sure it's alright?" 

"Of course it is! You're one of us now! It's alright!"

"I… Very well. First I'd have to take a showe- er… bath."

"Sure sure! I can ask the servants to prepare one for you-"

"Wait what? Oh no, it's fine, I can do it myself but uhm...thank you, your highness."

"Just Sharena is fine, Letho! We're friends now, no need for formalities!"

"I-Alright… Sharena."

It was unreal for Letho to even address her non-royalty superiors back then without the proper respect, Princess Veronica is an exception, so being so casual with Sharena was definitely odd but felt so natural for her lips to say her name. She just smiled at the young princess, it was a weird day but at least, Sharena was nice and friendly. Letho only cleaned herself up and finally wore the Summoner's garment, though her coat was longer, she preferred her sleeves longer. Apparently, it was proper for the fresh and chillier winds Askr had as she wasn't feeling so cold now. 

"...Summoner Letho… Parece tão estranho. Eu preciso de mais munição."

She spoke in portuguese, her native language, as she took a final glance at herself in the mirror in her new room. She had no clue where to keep her old clothes so she simply folded them and left them on the chair™ as she would clean them later on. Afterward, Letho made her way to the main hall, now finally starting her new adventure, though against her wishes at first... 


	2. Adjusting yourself to a new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letho tries hard to adjust to a new world and some heroes join the Order's ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll leave italics for thoughts in case no one noticed, I just grew used to doing that lol. This chapter is shorter than the last one since it's just one chapter instead of 2 in one, hope you enjoy it! Also, I don't remember *all* of my initial summons so bear with me on this one;;;  
> 

Before sunrise was even a thing on that day, Letho was already up and as soon as she tried to turn off the alarm clock before it started blasting some loud music, she realized there was nothing. Some habits can't die, not even in a new world, she was extremely confused at first, even getting out of her bed to see where it was only to realize she was still in Askr. The brunette just sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes and face as a way to wake herself up and increase the blood flow on her face and head. 

She simply got up from her bed stretching herself and rushed to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day, the bed was so soft she didn't even want to do it but duty is a duty, she had to. Now staring at the mirror, she still couldn't believe the reflection was herself. Letho was fairly sure her hair was just over her shoulders and was a dark brown and her eyes were hazel colored, but now in Askr, she felt like she was staring at a different woman. Her hair was longer and lighter, her eyes were golden and she was younger. Not that Letho was that older but it was a change from her late 20s to now look at least like she was in her early 20s again.

"I got it going when I was 22… Can't believe that 'rejuvenating' cream for baby face skin would work...heh…. God that was lame. Get your shit together Letho, we saw worse. Today you'll summon and explore the castle. But why the hell do I look so young? I don't complain over that but why?"

Slapping herself lightly and even making funny faces at the mirror to confirm if it was her person, Letho threw her face in the water. Now, a small detail no one told her was that nights in Askr were cold. The moment she felt the water on her face she knew she had fucked up. Now completely awake, trembling and cursing her own dumb decision. Just drying her face and placing her hair in a lower ponytail, she took a glance at The Chair™ with clothes from her world. 

Even though she was in a different world she could still smell the gunpowder by just looking at that clothing. Letho sat down on her new soft bed with her legs crossed while looking at the Chair™ that would serve as the clothes' basket from now on. Taking a deep breath and whispering to get herself together, Letho just made sure to keep her room just as organized as she found it before, folding the sheets and hiding the disassembled rifle, she brought from her world under the mattress. She knew it was slightly pointless to keep it with her as there was no ammo for it at all but if Embla decided to reverse engineering it would be extremely deadly for Askr and herself. She wasn't planning on using it but no one would either and they would have to be smart enough to assemble it back.

The sun was not even up and Letho was fully awake, keeping some hidden knives somewhere on her clothes out of habit and for her own sake. Everyone had cool swords and lances while herself...nothing at all. Her gun was almost running out of bullets but like hell, she would go down without putting up a fight. Her commander back then would always yell  _ "Until the very last magazine and then use the knives and then use your hands and bite them!" _ to make sure no one would give up so easily. Letho lived to that quote and nothing would stop her determination. She grabbed the strange Breiðablik and now looking somewhat decent in her new Summoner's suit, Letho was outside and she marched towards the library. 

Of course, that was the dumb mistake #2 as she had no clue where the library was. Great job Letho. Great job. At the very least, the medic was in the middle of the main hall, the same place as she had seen a sleeping owl, but this time the bird was awake and hooting like it wanted some attention. All of Letho's determination to survive and possible bitter humor by the morning was blown away as soon as she laid eyes on that fluffy white owl. She walked towards the bird and even greeted it while chatting with Feh, even though it was completely one-sided. Letho couldn't care if someone saw that and called her a crazy woman, that cute owl was a good reason for it.

"Hey little fella, did you spend the night awake and feel tired now? ...Aww….!"

The owl seemed to be completely fine with the Summoner's presence and even accepted head pats, which made Letho's heart melt away. When she was coming back to Earth, so would that owl. While Letho was smiling, Anna was also up but thought it was cute to see the Summoner and the Order's mascot get along so well right on the second day after summoning the medic. 

"Feh is a very fluffy owl isn't she?"

"Yee, she is- ack! C-Commander?! Uh… Good morning?"

Anna chuckled at Letho's reaction that slightly startled Feh, who was almost going to sleep….again. Somehow, the owl managed to fall asleep even after Letho's surprised yelp. The dumb mistake #3 today was being caught speaking in a baby voice with a fluffy owl by Anna. Letho was already feeling more embarrassed than she ever did and it was not even 6 am, which simply means more dumb mistakes and possible second-hand embarrassment. 

"Er...Ha...ha...good morning eh? Uh, how's the arm?"

"All alright thanks to you! I went to a healer later and now my arm is just as good as before."

"...Wait what? How?"

Letho was now surprised and curious, just what that healer did to Anna to have her arm completely alright? She noticed only later but Anna was carrying few papers with the injured arm, or at least it was Letho thought. It couldn't be, just how? That arrow certainly wounded Anna but yet it was like it didn't even happen at all. Upon Letho's reaction, Anna clicked what the Summoner's mind was going through. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but we have magic in this world. Since you're quite good at patching people up, maybe you should give it a try on healing magic. The healers in this world are staff users, they may be used for attacking as well but they don't deal as much damage as a mage does, only if the user has certain skills."

"Excuse me? Magic? As if things couldn't get more complicated…"

Disbelief but was Letho truly expecting something else? The day before she summoned a hero by pulling Breiðablik's trigger and the not only light came out of it but also a person with his equipment together, not only that but when portals were open and she traveled to World of Mystery for a short time, or when wyverns and pegasi were a thing. 

"Ah… I think it's possible to summon the mages and the other healers, right?"

"Precisely!"

"Right… I'll do my best to summon then, I think."

With magic at their disposal, Letho was unsure on how to proceed, should she just ask Anna to receive staff training? Considering her status now, she definitely couldn't afford to be a bother to anyone. After Princess Veronica threatened to kill her right at the time she had arrived and the other soldiers from Embla trying to get her, she knew she would be in extreme danger if she remained like that, she couldn't rely on her handgun anymore but she couldn't even fight with any other weapon like the royal siblings or her new commander. 

As these two walked towards the mess hall, Letho was somewhat thinking about how she could survive in a new world without the technology she was used to and now with magic. What was the next thing? Dragons? Gods? Fairies? 

"Hey, Commander, how do I learn this staff thing? Am I truly able to defend myself with that stuff?"

"Oh, sure! I'll make sure you have staff training later on but for now how about breakfast? Today is my turn in the kitchen, I'll prepare something for y-"

"Please don't worry about me, I can prepare with you as well. B-But thank you for the offer, Commander."

Being treated like she was in a 5-star hotel and now having someone to prepare her food? What in the world was that? If anything, that was the first time, aside from that time in a military academy, that someone ever offered her something and even treated her like she was important. Letho had a faint blush on her face and was extremely surprised, she couldn't accept it, it was already too much.

"Eh? Oh, alright I guess. You know how to cook?"

"I'd be a failure of an adult if I don't…"

Anna laughed at her remark and Letho laughed together with her. Maybe Askr wasn't too bad, maybe it was just a matter of adjusting herself into that world. As they walked the halls and finally reached the Mess Hall, Anna and Letho walked towards the kitchen and the amount of food in there was enough to leave Letho overwhelmed. Was Askr a rich country or it was just the castle being too much? The servants would most likely have a 5-star meal now considering that quantity of bacon and eggs. As the two females started to prepare the pans, Letho asked Anna a few questions about Askr and about the heroes she would summon. Unfortunately, she couldn't summon whoever she wanted but she had no clue on who to summon either, Feh sometimes brings orbs from somewhere unknown to everyone but the owl herself and the castle could support as many heroes as Letho summoned. 

Her inner thoughts were overwhelmed just as her skill in summoning, she didn't have to do anything weird right?

_ "Just how rich is Askr to casually just say that?!" _

With time, the royal siblings, Virion and a few people, probably servants, arrived and were surprised to see Letho in the kitchen with Anna. Some protested upon seeing Letho in there but she just smiled and greeted them with good morning, not even caring enough for their pleas for her to leave that work for anyone else but her and of course, she didn't. If anything, she kept frying the sunny eggs with bacon, not because she was expecting to eat that combination for the first time as well but also because she enjoyed cooking. 

After a while of not giving single figs out there and humming random music from her world while doing so, Anna announced breakfast was ready and the Summoner sat down with the Askr trio. It was slightly hard to break the ice but thankfully Sharena did it before anyone, thank god there was an extroverted in there. Letho was wondering how she would start a conversation.

"So, what will you do today? Explore the castle? Summon heroes maybe? I can't wait to meet who you'll summon!"

Sharena's emerald eyes were bright with optimism and energy while Alfonse simply ate his breakfast alongside Anna.

"I should give a try on summoning but first I'd like to know more about Askr and explore the castle since I will be here for a while."

Letho's curiosity over Askr caught Alfonse's interest, although he figured out it would have been just as natural given she said it herself she would be in Zenith for the time being. He kept for himself that he found her strange and caught his attention given her careless nature though she showed to be quite serious but sassy the day before. Was she always like that? He didn't know. All he knows is that he shouldn't get close to her or else he would suffer yet again, but the interactions were inevitable, they were allies now. Or so he likes to think. 

"I could give you a tour around the castle and show you the library, there are a lot of things to learn from there."

"I'd appreciate that, highness, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work."

Some time passed during breakfast, mostly with Sharena asking Letho about her world and how things are in there, she mentioned not having any kind of magic at all and people had to rely on science and technology instead, which shocked nearly everyone within an earshot. Letho was a woman of few words when it came to talking about her world, she made sure to not mention any wars and kept it mostly brief or simply spoke about phones, cars, and skyscrapers, which thankfully kept people from asking any further of what she was doing before summoned. Unfortunately, she wasn’t with her phone at the moment to show it to people around her, although she wouldn’t have any wifi or data signal to use in Askr. If anything, that caught Alfonse’s interest though it was a shame he couldn’t see it with his own eyes.

“So you’re telling us that you can have great access to knowledge..at the palm of your hands?”

“Correct, your highness.” 

“With something like that I am sure people from your world are incredibly smart…”   
  
“I beg to differ due to my personal experiences but there is at least nearly 10 billion humans walking around in the world so a lot of them are smar-”

Letho didn’t even finish speaking when Anna was shocked at the number the Summoner just spoke. Did she even hear it right? Nearly 10,000,000,000 people walking around? Just how much advanced their technology was and how large was their world? Letho did mention having multiple continents and over 100 nations but that number was still unbelievable to hear, not only herself was shocked but nearly anyone around as well. Letho started to become self-conscious of what she was speaking about her world, good thing she wasn’t even mentioning it’s History.

“...Have I said something wrong..?”

“N-No, it’s just...wow. Your world is surely large to be the home of that many people!”

“Eh… Yeah, it is a big world indeed. But well... Enough of it, I should be learning more about Askr and Zenith, I gotta honor the name of Summoner or whatever I am called now.”

With Anna still shocked at that many zeroes that weren’t related to money, Letho excused herself to wash the dishes but the servants were faster this time and she didn’t have to do more chores. With a pout, she simply accepted, it just felt so weird and borderline wrong for servants to do anything for her but apparently, it was going to be something she would have to accept, except her room. That place was out of the question for anyone to enter. 

* * *

"So this is the library… Wow, it's so huge!"

Letho was perplexed as soon as she entered the library, guided by the Prince himself. The sections were separated by genre and in alphabetical order, it was almost a miracle considering the libraries she went to in her world were disorganized due to people being uncultured swine but at least in Askr it was all correct. Her inner librarian lady was satisfied and pleased. Alfonse was glad that Letho liked the royal library, he also loved to spend his time there reading. 

Hours had passed and Alfonse managed to give a quick history lesson for Letho, she had learned the war in Zenith was far more complicated and so far, unfortunately, a mysterious reason for Princess Veronica to simply attack Askr and enslave the other realms. Of course, that pissed off the Summoner. At least in her world, no one would be enslaved, or if attacked, Embla would face massive casualties and they wouldn’t be able to use magic at all. After all, who would win? A mage or a literal war drone projected to just kill and destroy controls far away? For that short possibility, Letho sighed relieved, confusing Alfonse in the process.

“Ah, it’s just that if Embla ever attacks my world, they’d face some trouble. It’s also impossible to use magic in there so they’d be at a disadvantage. One less world to worry about.”

“Oh, I see. You did mention your world has no magic at all or rituals like the ones in Zenith. It’s strange but so fascinating. I still can’t believe there is no magic at all in there, but no wonder why you thought it was weird to see Commander Anna healed.”

With that information the prince made the summoner wonder, if she was a medic in Earth then maybe she could try being a healer in Askr if she could even use magic at all. Of course, that was only in her mind but she would try to find any healer at all in that huge castle or summon one. The mere thought of magic was just a childish concept on Earth or simply used to explain things people were too lazy to explain. Don’t know how a microwave works? Just say it’s a magic box that warms food and it’s acceptable.

“Yeah, that’s still weird but I’m going to study some more and by afternoon I’ll try summoning. Are there any plans at all for any offensives or defensives, your highness?”   
  


“Understood, I’ll let Commander Anna know and none at all. If anything happens I’ll be sure to let you know… And you don’t have to address me as ‘your highness’, just Alfonse will be fine.”   
  
The same request as Sharena, he didn’t see himself as the royal type or at least was quite different from any royals from her world, not that she had met any at all, but even then, from stories she had read about, Letho was obligated to address any prince as ‘your highness’ rather than just calling them by name as she would do to her neighbor. Letho just nodded at the blue-haired lord as he bids his farewells and left the library, as for herself, she just kept reading about Zenith even if it was quick readings until she stumbled herself upon a book about the healing arts when she was trying to place back the history book back in the shelf. The young woman just opened her smug.

_ “Time to be useful here too. I already got a degree and few years of practice so this will be a breeze considering this is a medieval world. If anything I should import some technology to Askr, I better write down everything then.” _

Letho thought as she picked the book, it had more knowledge over herbs and fungi that could be used for medicinal purposes, she already knew about it all, until there was a part of the book mentioning the staves. Taking a look at  Breiðablik and then at the book, she realized that maybe, just maybe, she could use magic even if it was only for healing purposes, it’s better than nothing at all. That golden and white thing could throw up literal people from other worlds and according to Anna and legends, she was the only person that could ever use it, which meant that she could use magic. 

_ “So they’re used for offensive and supportive matters though they’re more useful as support. Sounds like my old job, nothing different here. Good thing I always have my blades with me, imagine being an easy target and having to rely on others’ protection all the time. Not this healer here! I may be a medic but like hell imma let myself be a target. Geneva's Convention is just a Suggestion here, but I still plan on following it whenever possible. If Embla insists on committing war crimes then I might as well have to degrade myself in my tactics to get over with this war as fast as possible so I can finally go home.” _

Letho’s thoughts swirled around her brains as she read through the book’s pages. The staves also had other utilities though they were mostly supporting, some could get aggressive as well. Some were called “Pain” and others were called “Absorb” or even “Gravity”. Why did these staves have these names? Letho assumed it was just magic bullshit and that she should worry about it later on if it was true what she was reading, though she still had to find out if she was truly able to use them or not. Sighing and closing the book to place it back on the shelf, she tried to imagine where a staff user could be, would they be in a temple praying for whatever God was there to listen to (if any) or in the nursery room? She certainly was going to check that at another time, for now, she had to study Zenith, though Alfonse’s quick class helped her more than she could ever hope, anything is better than nothing at all. A quick mentoring from the crown prince, who should know about his kingdom, proved to be quite helpful as she had very little trouble understanding Askr's History and about Zenith, it was all fascinating, the culture and technology mixed with magic, it was all awesome for Letho. She smiled as she kept reading about the continent, her fingers changing the book's pages.

* * *

  
  


“So all I have to do is… load 5 colorful magical stones into this weirdly named gun, aim, shoot and expect a living person to come out of it ready to fight?”

  
  
“That’s...one rough and straightforward way of explaining the summoning process but you’re not wrong. Now Summoner, pull the trigger and let us expand the barracks!"

Letho gave thumbs up to Anna, who was about to pull Breiðablik's trigger while aiming at the stones with runes and a tree carved on them. Sharena was excited to finally meet more heroes and see the process of summoning, she was expecting to befriend any heroes Letho would summon and probably throw a huge party. The brunette summoner already accidentally did it once, so it works just like the same as before. Pulling the trigger, Letho saw the orbs flying around and magically being absorbed by the runes and by the carved blue glowy tree on the ritualistic stones, followed by the intense light and a mist came out of it, blowing Letho's hoodie away from her face.

A red armored knight looked around confused as to what just happened. The red-haired man was confused but ready to fight someone if necessary. Sharena upon seeing that was extremely happy as she saw her so-called idol summon a new hero, his name is Cain. Commander Anna was also excited, though she cut it straight to the matters.

"Welcome to Askr! I know this must be weird and a surprise but we need your help, Sir Knight. The Kingdom of Askr is being invaded by the Empire of Embla, who wishes to enslave all worlds including yours. The Order of Heroes must put an end to this madness, so this is where you join in! Say, would you like to help us out?"

Cain was not expecting that. If what Anna said was true then his liege, Prince Marth, was in danger just like Altea and the rest of the continent and his world. How could a knight ever give his back to the ones in need and defenseless? He was in.

"Very well, I'm Cain, a cavalier from Altea. Oh yes- Cain! Known far and wide as the bull!"

"Well my apologies for this being so messy and unplanned but well, I am the one who summoned you. We are now bound by a contract but under my protection as well. Hope we can work fine together, Sir Cain."

First impressions always mattered and Letho was aware of that. It’s what she did for the entire time so far, she politely greeted Cain and already broke the fact to him that now he was a member of the Order of Heroes. She took a mental note of what Anna just told Cain and made sure to repeat that same introduction whenever she summoned a hero, it was far easier after all. If she were to explain she would probably have to try again multiple times until she actually said it and by then the summoned being would be bored and confused already. 

"I'm a Princess of Askr but please just call me Sharena! Looking forward to befriending you too, Sir Cain!"

At least Sharena was there to back up Letho if she messed up her post summoning introduction. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, it was nice to be needed sometimes. 

When Letho was about to load more orbs, she noticed she could only fill 4 slots and not 5 orbs like last time. At least she didn't have to use 5 orbs yet again, so good for her. Taking a deep breath and focusing yet again, she pulled Breiðablik's trigger and a light came out of it, the stones absorbing the lights once more and a mist blowing out as someone appeared. This time, a slim white-haired mage with a purple cape arrived wearing a smile on his face, looking around trying to find the Risens but failing to do so as there were no Risens around. Upon Anna explaining to him what was going on, Letho introduced herself as the Summoner and so did the new hero chuckling.

"Hiya! I'm Henry, and I don't want to brag but I'm preeeeetty much the scariest dark mage in Plegia!"

_ "A...what? Dark mage…? Oh well, no one is normal in this place anyways what am I even expecting, next one please." _

Letho thought, loading yet more orbs and repeating the process. By the end of the day, the Order had at least 15 more heroes walking around and no orbs left. Hopefully, they would get along and the war would run smoothly. Some figures were certainly role models to be followed, such as Frederick, excluding his possible OCD, and the kind Lucian or the wise Wrys. Others were a bad example like Niles… Which Letho took a mental note that probably not all people summoned would be the definition of a Great Hero, they may or not be nasty but considering the Nohrian archer wouldn't do anything dangerous, he was safe...for now. Cain and Abel were reunited and they seemed to be great friends while Florina avoided them like it was the plague or stuttered a lot near them, only being calmer with Nino nearby. Leo seemed to put Niles under control while Lachesis was wondering if her brother would ever appear in Askr, Henry was busy wondering if he could fly if he reunited many crows’ feathers and Olivia was practicing her dance moves but freaked out when saw her, wasn’t she supposed to be a dancer?

_ "This gotta be a really weird army but if there are no dogs you go hunting with a cat." _

Letho thought as she held Breiðablik and saw the new heroes interacting with each other at the main hall, especially Sharena who seemed to get along quite well with everyone while Alfonse avoided being close to them. It was like these two were opposites towards the matter, though both of them were good kids in their way. 

The Summoner ended up joining them later on the mess hall for dinner after a long day of summoning and studying with Nino, who somehow was an illiterate mage. They were talking about Askr and their homeworlds, knowing a bit about each other since they would live together for a while. Letho kept a lot of things for herself and only said her world was a wide place without magic and based on technology alone, which was a shock to nearly everyone again, except for the Askr trio who already knew about it beforehand. The day may have been long and weird but seeing the Mess Hall being filled with more heroes brought a warm smile upon Letho’s face, something inside her just made her feel nostalgic but was rather bittersweet. Seeing them eating, laughing, and sharing stories made the healer remember the time when she and other people from her unit were just messing around. 

_ “This will be interesting, to say the least.” _

The brunette thought as she ate dinner alongside everyone else, she made clear that she wasn’t interested in being treated with formalities nor differently due to her status as Askr’s Summoner except when they were actually working. The less serious heroes such as Fae and Henry weren’t even calling her as Summoner before so there wasn’t any difference at all, but as for the knights she had to state it was an order from their superior and they couldn’t deny it. Anna did remind them about The Order’s main rules but Letho thought of making an addition or two to them if it was necessary, it was clear that all heroes were to be treated as equals, but nearly everyone knew that wouldn’t happen, it was human nature speaking loud sometimes, but the mutual respect was obligatory.

_ “I should make a rule on not being necessary to call me Summoner... Nah won't be necessary, I should just get used to it. We have more things to worry about anyways.” _


End file.
